Mauricio Rua
Background On September 12, 2007, Rua married physiotherapist Renata Ribeiro. The couple had their first child, a daughter named Maria Eduarda, on January 15, 2010. Before becoming a fighter Rua worked as a model in Brazil, doing books, pictures, and even fashion shows for brands. He later stated in English, "The first work is fight, and the second is model." Due to his relationship with Wanderlei Silva and of course with his own brother, Rua has stated that those are the only two people that he would never fight Maurício is of Italian and Portuguese descent. UFC career Rua won the Light Heavyweight title at UFC 1 after beating the champion Jon Jones after 0.51 of the 5th round after Jones tapped out due to a choke. Rua lost the title in his match as champion at UFC 8 against Quinton Jackson when he was KO in the 3rd round, Rua lost at UFC 15 to Chuck Liddell by Unanimous decision, Rua lost his next fight at UFC 23 against Phil Davis by KO, Rua beat Cyrille Diabate at UFC 27 by Unanimous decision, Rua lost his next fight against Dan Henderson by Unanimous decision, Rua beat Kazuhiro Nakamura by TKO at UFC 37, Rua beat Cyrille Diabate by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 5, Rua beat Ryan Bader by Unanimous decision, Rua beat Rashad Evans by Unanimous decision at UFC 48. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 4 - 0 | Rashad Evans | Unanimous decision | UFC 48 | 8 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 4 - 0 | Ryan Bader | Unanimous decision | UFC 43 | July 21, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 4 - 0 | Cyrille Diabate | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 5 | June 23, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Kazuhiro Nakamura | TKO (Punches) | UFC 37 | May 15, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.32 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Dan Henderson | Unanimous decision | UFC 31 | 3 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Cyrille Diabate | Unanimous decision | UFC 27 | March 17, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 3 - 0 | Phil Davis | TKO (Punches) | UFC 23 | February 20, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 3.18 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Chuck Liddell | Unanimous decision | UFC 15 | January 9, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Quinton Jackson | KO (Punches) | UFC 8 | December 2, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 4.32 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | Light Heavyweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 | Jon Jones | Submission | UFC 1 | November 7, 2012 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 0.51 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Won the Light Heavyweight title |}